Temps de pauses
by Babel121
Summary: Recueils de drabbles divers et variés.
1. Bzzz

**Titre** : Bzzzzz  
**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom** : Naruto  
**Personnages** : Kiba/Shino  
**Rating** : PG.  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est copyrighté Kishimoto.

**Pour Machan **

* * *

Elle était là, elle lui tournait autour depuis au moins deux heures…  
Deux heures de marmonnement incessant à la regarder passer et repasser devant lui, si proche et pourtant si inaccessible. Elle le narguait, il en était sûr !  
Il allait l'avoir, l'attraper et s'occuper d'elle comme jamais il ne s'était occupé d'une d'entre elles.  
Il la surveilla encore et encore, attendant patiemment le moment où elle relâcherait sa défense…

« Je suis épuisé !!! » S'exclama Kiba en s'affalant à côté de Shino sur le banc.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Kiba-kun ? » S'inquiéta Hinata en rougissant.  
« Une mouche m'a embêté en me bzzzzzant dans l'oreille, j'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit… » Expliqua-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du disciple aux insectes pour se reposer.

Disciple qui souriait à qui mieux mieux, bien caché derrière le col de son manteau. Une douce chaleur le traversait depuis son épaule. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier sa minuscule amie de sa collaboration…


	2. Dodo

**Titre** : Dodo  
**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom** : Naruto  
**Personnages** : Kiba/Shino/Shika  
**Rating** : PG.  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est copyrighté Kishimoto.

**Pour Maitsuya **

* * *

Allongé sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, Shikamaru observait le ciel entre les branches de l'arbre vénérable.   
Les yeux protégés du soleil par les feuilles dentelées, il se demanda ce qu'il lui faudrait de plus pour atteindre le bonheur parfait.  
Après tout, il avait la tête posée bien au chaud contre le ventre moelleux d'Akamaru, Kiba endormi à sa droite, collé à lui presque en boule, le museau plongé contre son torse.  
A sa gauche, Shino dormait paisiblement lui aussi, un peu moins proche mais leurs bras se frôlaient au moindre de leurs mouvements.  
Non, franchement, il n'avait pas à se plaindre…  
A part peut-être du léger bourdonnement des insectes de Shino…   
Mais là, il n'allait pas abuser.  
Le bonheur est bien gentil mais si on le cherche trop, il a plutôt tendance à fuir.  
Il ne dit donc pas un mot et referma les yeux.  
S'il se concentrait assez sur autre chose, le vrombissement constant pouvait être berçant… 


	3. Rivière

**Titre** : Rivière  
**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom** : Naruto  
**Personnages** : Kiba/Shino/Shika  
**Rating** : PG.  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est copyrighté Kishimoto.

**Pour Maitsuya **

* * *

Shikamaru était tranquillement allongé au pied d'un arbre, la nuque bien retenue par une racine qui avait la forme idéale en tant qu'oreiller. Il avait repéré cet endroit il y a peu de temps et c'était devenu un de ses préférés. Par beau temps, l'arbre était placé d'une telle façon à ce que le soleil puisse réchauffer son corps sans jamais le gêner au niveau des yeux.  
Il somnolait dans le silence juste troublé par le ruissellement de la rivière qui passait juste à côté. Tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'on aboiement sonore se fasse entendre au loin et qu'il entende un martèlement de pas rapide. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'une grande silhouette canine sembla voler devant lui et atterrit pile poil dans la rivière, occasionnant une gigantesque vague qui l'arrosa copieusement.  
Il grogna pour le principe mais un microscopique sourire était collé au coin de ses lèvres quand Kiba descendit du dos d'Akamaru qui se secoua vigoureusement après être sorti de l'eau et se roula en boule pour somnoler à son tour au soleil.  
Shino les rejoignit plus lentement, portant son éternel manteau d'hiver malgré la chaleur de la journée. Il traversa la rivière à l'aide de rochers un peu en amont, s'approcha d'eux et, avant même que Shikamaru ai le temps de demander comment ils l'avaient retrouvé ici, Shino avança un doigt jusqu'au col de si intelligent ami et récupéra une femelle qu'il avait placé ici la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.  
Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et râla qu'il n'avait plus d'intimité à lui, mais retourna s'allonger à sa place sans en rajouter plus. Amusé par leur échange, Kiba essaya de le secouer pour le forcer à bouger mais Shikamaru l'attrapa par le col et le força à s'allonger dans un creux assez confortable juste à côté de lui. Il fit ensuite signe à Shino de les rejoindre, ce à quoi le ninja ne trouva rien à redire. De l'autre côté de Shika, un autre creux lui laissait un emplacement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable pour s'installer.  
Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'au soleil de le sécher et la journée aurait atteint son paroxysme de bonheur pour Shikamaru.  
Il avait vraiment, vraiment bien trouvé cet endroit. 


End file.
